Therapeutic vascular occlusions (embolizations) are used to prevent or treat pathological conditions in situ. Embolic coils can be used to occlude vessels in a variety of medical applications. Delivery of embolic coils (e.g., through a catheter) can depend on the size and/or shape of the coils.